An integrated circuit memory, for example, a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) semiconductor memory, generally comprises a plurality of memory cell arrays or memory banks in which memory cells are arranged in matrix fashion along word lines and bit lines. Access to a memory cell involves an address associated with the memory cell being first of all applied to the integrated circuit memory. A word line driver is then used to feed a control voltage onto the word line to which the addressed memory cell is connected. In the case of a DRAM store, this turns on a selection transistor for the addressed memory cell, so that a storage capacitor in the memory cell is conductively connected to the bit line connected to the memory cell. The bit line can be used to store data in the addressed memory cell or to read data from the addressed memory cell on the basis of write or read access.